Why worry
by oOMaikaOo
Summary: Songfic basado en una cancion de los Dire Straits. Durante la noche, Harry medita sobre sus responasabilidades y la fe que todos tiene depositada en él. [oneshot]


**Why worry **

_Baby I see this world has made you sad  
Some people can be bad  
The things they do, the things they say  
But baby I'll wipe away those bitter tears  
I'll chase away those restless fears  
That turn your blue skies into grey_

_Pequeña, veo que este mundo te ha puesto triste  
Alguna gente puede ser mala  
Las cosas que hace, las cosas que dice  
Pero pequeña, yo enjuagaré esas amargas lágrimas  
Yo ahuyentaré esos inquietantes temores  
Que vuelven tu cielo azul, gris._

El frágil cuerpo de la pelirroja descansaba sobre su pecho, y Harry notaba su respiración angustiada. Ginny estaba, de nuevo, teniendo una de aquellas pesadillas que la hacían despertarse llorando, temblorosa. Y él sólo podía abrazarla cada vez más fuerte, intentando calmar sus temores.

Pero dentro de él la desesperación crecía cada noche, cuando la pelirroja lograba dormirse acurrucada entre sus brazos, sintiéndose segura. Entonces Harry se preguntaba dolorosamente, una y otra vez, cómo podría él defenderla. No era un héroe, tan solo un chico de diecisiete años tan asustado como los otros, que había adoptado la fachada de fortaleza porque eso evitaba las miradas compasivas y las palabras de consuelo.

Ginny se agitó de nuevo y abrió los ojos. Temblaba como una hoja y se abrazaba a él como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del océano. Harry le posó una mano sobre el pelo y se obligó a tragarse sus propios temores:

-No pasa nada, Ginny, ha sido una pesadilla.

La pelirroja sólo levantó su mirada hacia él. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y tenía una expresión tan desvalida en el rostro, que Harry no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado y furioso.

Harry…

-Pronto se acabará, ya lo verás. Todo irá bien -prometió el ojiverde.

_Why worry, there should be laughter after the pain  
There should be sunshine after rain  
These things have always been the same  
So why worry now_

_¿Por qué preocuparse? Habrá risas después del dolor  
Saldrá el sol después de llover  
Estas cosas siempre han sido igual  
Así que ¿por qué preocuparse ahora?_

La pelirroja se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su pecho, hundiendo su cara en él, y Harry se sintió mezquino. ¿Quién era él para prometer algo así?

Pero no soportaba ver a una joven tan alegre y decidida convertida en una criatura indefensa que cada noche tenía sueños horribles sobre lo que Voldemort pudiera hacerles a su familia y amigos.

Años atrás, él mismo había gritado que no quería ser el elegido. No entendía porqué tenía que ser diferente, sufrir, y sólo trataba de convertirse en uno más, actuar como el resto de los jóvenes de su edad: jugar al quidditch, estudiar, salir con una chica, divertirse con sus amigos. Pero siempre había algo que le convertía en el centro de miradas indiscretas y cuchicheos.

Harry lo había odiado y en cambio ahora… Bueno, no era algo a lo que se hubiera acostumbrado, desde luego. Aún resultaba molesto que en cuanto oían su nombre, todos se volvieran a buscar la cicatriz. Sin embargo, se sentía diferente, distanciado de los demás. Sus responsabilidades le pesaban y las miradas de esperanza que la gente le dirigía no hacían más que empeorar las cosas.

¿Qué diablos esperaban de un adolescente de diecisiete años?

Pero entonces había vuelto a ver a Ginny, y el cambio en la chica le había dejado perplejo: era como si hubiera perdido su vitalidad. Y Harry intuía que algo había pasado para que la chica no fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño por las noches.

La pelirroja nunca lo había mencionado y él tampoco le había preguntado por temor a herirla, pero la certeza era cada día mayor y llenaba a Harry de una rabia fría hacia sus culpables.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo -musitó el chico apretando fuertemente su cuerpo.

_Baby when I get down I turn to you  
And you make sense of what I do  
I know it isn't hard to say  
But baby,this world seems mean and cold  
Our love comes shining red and gold_

_Pequeña, cuando me acuesto te miro  
Y tu le das sentido a lo que hago  
Sé que no es difícil de decir  
Pero pequeña, cuando este mundo parezca egoísta y frío  
uestro amor brillará rojo y oro._

-Harry… -la chica estaba despierta, y sus voz había sido casi un suspiro.

-Duérmete.

No puedo -sollozó la joven-. No quiero dormir, no quiero volver a soñar.

El moreno le pasó la mano por la cabeza, acariciando su larga, sedosa melena. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser tan bueno como su madre en pociones, para poder ayudarla a descansar sin soñar.

-Harry… -su voz volvió a sonar apagada, casi temerosa.En silencio, el chico esperó a que continuara. Sentía que si intentaba hablar, su fachada se desmoronaría y acabaría llorando como ella. Y no le avergonzaba llorar, pero necesitaba mantenerse sereno, por ella.-No quiero que mueras -susurró la chica.

voy a morir -aseguró él con voz estrangulada, tras un largo silencio.

Eso tú no lo sabes.

El chico se giró y la cogió por los hombros, para quedar con ella cara a cara:

-Ginny, sé que es posible que no acabemos con ellos, como pasó la última vez -habló con vehemencia, obligándola a mirarle-, pero te aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no vuelva a hacerle daño a nadie. Te lo prometo. Te lo juro -añadió abrazándola súbitamente. Ella se echó a llorar-. Sabes que esto no durará para siempre, algún día tendrá que acabarse y todo volverá a ir bien -intentó que sus palabras le autoconvencieran también a él-. No sé qué te ha pasado para que estés así, pero te aseguro que si intentan hacerte daño pelearé contra ellos y les ganaré -le tomó la cara entre las manos-: No dejaré que te hagan daño.

_And all the rest is by the way  
hy worry, there should be laughter after pain  
There should be sunshine after rain  
These things have always been the same  
So why worry now_

_Y todo el resto es similar  
¿Por qué preocuparse? Habrá risas después del dolor  
Brillará el sol después de llover  
Estas cosas siempre han sido igual  
Así que ¿para qué preocuparse ahora?_


End file.
